The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a blade connection of a rotor blade for a wind energy system which comprises fastening elements for fastening the blade connection to a hub, which fastening elements are provided on a circular arc, preferably equidistant from each other.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a blade connection and a fastening element for a blade connection.
A process, a blade connection and a fastening element of the above-cited species are known in principle from EP 1 486 415 A1.